


Vixen

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Is this considered crack?, Mistaken Identity, and also slight jeongcheol too i guess, and nothing is end game, but not tagged in the relationships category because i didn't find it entirely fitting to do so, narrated by oc, slight oc/seungcheol and oc/jeonghan, told in voice recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: “September 4th, 15:09, Pledis University main entrance.My name is Kim Jihye, blood type B, aspiring journalist, and future wife of one Choi Seungcheol! The only thing in my way, is the vixen. Through my investigative journalism skills, I will prove that the vixen is nothing but a flirt and I will take my rightful place at Seungcheol’s side."In which Kim Jihye mistakes Jeonghan as a threat to her future relationship with her crush Seungcheol and makes a mission out of collecting evidence to show Seungcheol the truth.





	Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> like my most recent fic, this was written a forever ago (mansae era), but I'm posting it now in honour of our cheonsa man, yoon jeonghan himself on this day of his birth uwu
> 
> misgendering, slut/promiscuity shaming, and just general cringe warning...

_“September 4th, 15:09, Pledis University main entrance._

_My name is Kim Jihye, blood type B, aspiring journalist, and future wife of one Choi Seungcheol! The only thing in my way, is the vixen. Through my investigative journaling skills, I will prove that the vixen is nothing but a flirt and I will take my rightful place at Seungcheol’s side._

_“Since the first day of the school year, the vixen has been seen with multiple men already. As of right now, she can be seen hanging off of the shoulders of the slightly crooked tooth model guy that Hyemi keeps talking about. Kim...Minwoo? Has she no shame?“_

_“Hey! Kim Jihye, right?”_

_*rustling*_

_“Choi Seungcheol-sunbaenim! You remember me!”_

_“Of course I do! You were always at the basketball games in high school! You had such great school spirit, Jihye! And please, sunbae is so formal!”_

_*embarrassed laughter* “Seungcheol...oppa?”_

_“Sure! So what are you doing? Is that an actual tape recorder? I haven’t seen one of those since I was a kid! Oh no! Did I interrupt you recording something?”_

_“Oh no no no! It’s fine!”_

_*laughter* “Okay then. Well I should catch up with my friends now. See you around, Jihye! Enjoy your first year in university!”_

_“See you around, oppa! Thank you!”_

_*silence*_

_“Oh my lord, I have a recorded conversation of Seungcheol talking to me and telling me to call him oppa!”_

_*incoherent rustling*_

_“Oh right! As of right now, Seungcheol has hugged the vixen from behind and is exchanging greetings with the Minwoo guy. How can he be so blind to her flighty ways?”_

_\--_

_“September 15, 10:43, Pledis University Cafe._

_“The vixen is currently seen to be sitting with a cat like boy, with a hand on his knee as she reads a book. Oh my god, she just drank from the guy’s cup!”_

_“10:52. The vixen just fed the other boy a biscotti! My camera failed to capture the moment though.”_

_\---_

_“September 17, 13:21. Pledis University, outdoor atrium court garden._

_“The vixen can currently be seen with two younger guys with weird hair. One has a duck butt and the other has rolled pork belly. Anyways, the vixen can be seen feeding both boys pieces of kimbap and playing with their hair as she gives both bedroom eyes. First she's unfaithful, but now she's going after two guys at once? Disgusting!”_

_*snap of a camera*_

_\--_

_“September 28, 17:29. Pledis University library._

_“The vixen is dressed down today, trying to pull off the barely trying, study hard look with glasses and a messy bun. Damn her. She also looks like she's stolen one of her many boyfriends’ clothing since she's wearing a boy's basketball jersey. I wonder which one of her boys is Yoon...anyways, the vixen is currently with a couple younger boys again. A chubby faced one and a foreigner.”_

_*snap of a camera*_

_“Seungcheol-oppa is approaching and has given the vixen another hug and has buried his nose into her hair. What's with his obsession with her hair? It's not_ that _nice..”_

_“Oppa has now walked away and the vixen has gone back to flirting with the other boys. Who do you think you're kidding? You're not simply tutoring them for...bio...oh shit. I have a bio exam soon…observance of the vixen will cease for now.”_

_\--_

_“October 4, 20:03. The Korean barbeque restaurant just outside of the university campus._

_“By a stroke of luck, I have come across the vixen in the restaurant. She's dressed like a man though. Who does she think she is? Amber? Puh-lease. Unsurprisingly, she is surrounded by a large group of men, including Seungcheol-oppa. I wonder if they all know how they're hurting him. Poor oppa….”_

_“Excuse me.”_

_“Vix--!”_

_“Vix? No, I'm Jeonghan. You're Cheolie’s hoobae, right?”_

_*silence*_

_“Um. Yeah. Yes. I'm Kim Jihye, Jeonghan-sshi. Nice to meet you.”_

_*someone clearing their throat*_

_“Oh right. It was nice meeting you too. Now if you excuse us, you're blocking the way to the washroom.”_

_*silence*_

_“You're going to go in there together?!”_

_“Yes?”_

_*shuffling*_

_“Um. Right. Sorry. Excuse me.”_

_*shuffling*_

_“The vixen has revealed her name to be Jeonghan. But more surprisingly, she had the gall to go into a public men's room with some flirty guy who I'm pretty sure winked at me as he held the vixen's hand. Furthermore, he was pulling down the front of his shirt to hide his crotch. That's probably the most unruly thing I've seen from her yet!”_

_“21:17. It has been confirmed that it is most likely the vixen's birthday. From what was observable from my table, many of the guys she was with kissed her cheeks, starting with a fried white-blond and a smiley guy. Anyways, as oppa was talking with someone, the vixen turned to kiss some small pink haired guy on the head and considering how much he blushed, I am pretty sure the vixen did more than the kiss.”_

_*from far away* “Jihye! Are you coming?”_

_“Hyemi! Just a second!”_

_“I have failed to take pictures of the vixen's cheating today, but I am sure that I shall bring down this_ Jeonghan.”

\--

“ _How can I be mom?!”_

_“Because you're a mom.”_

_“But Cheol--”_

“ _October 10. 18:32. Pledis University Cafeteria._

_“Just now was a snippet of a conversation between the vixen and a fox eyed man. How fitting that it's a fox eyed man telling the female fox she's a mother. Did you hear that? She's pregnant! Oppa will have to get rid of her now!”_

_\--_

_“November 4, 11:57. I have compiled evidence against the vixen to show to Seungcheol-oppa and will be recording the conversation for record purposes.”_

_*shuffling*_

_“Oppa!”_

_“Oh hello Jihye-ah. Come sit with us! You've met some of these guys before, right? That's Jihoon, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Junhui, Myungho, Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. Everyone is your oppa except for Channie...oh and here comes another oppa.”_

_“...oppa?”_

_“Han-ah! Over here!”_

_“Hey! Oh hello Jihye-ah.”_

_“H-hello Jeonghan-sshi…”_

_“Sshi? Jeonghan-oppa, Jihye. Oppa!”_

_*sound of someone being smacked*_

_“Cheol, don't even say that when telling someone else to call me that! It's sounds gross when you say it.”_

_“Bwut...Jeonghannie-oppa! I'm sho cwute! Oppa, I wuv youuu!”_

_*violent coughing*_

_“Jihye-ah, are you alright? Drink this.”_

_“Good going, hyung. You creeped her out with your aegyo.”_

_*smacking sound*_

_“I told you to cut it out.”_

_“Ow! Bad eomma!”_

_“Eomma! Appa! Don't fight! You're going to tear our family apart!”_

_“Boo, chill.”_

_“...I just remembered that I have class at noon...excuse me..”_

_“Bye Jihyeeee”_

_*shuffling*_

_“I have made a grave mistake...Choi Seungcheol is not the men amongst men I had thought and I wish to be anything but his wife. I have also mistakenly thought of Jeonghan-sshi as a woman when he...come to think of it, I've been jumping to a lot of conclusions without proper proof...come to think of it, of that was all just skinship, Jeonghan-oppa is actually fairly nice and really pretty…”_

\--

“ _December 11, 7:54. Pledis University Cafe._

_“Jeonghan-oppa just ordered an iced americano despite the cold weather. He is truly a man amongst men….and totally dreamy…”_

_*sighs*_

_“This is Kim Jihye and as in my blood as an aspiring investigative journalist, will practice true sleuthing by finding out all of Jeonghan-oppa’s weaknesses so I can win his heart!”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering what really happened preceding the washroom scene, jun spilt his drink on his crotch and jeonghan is helping him clean up btw.
> 
> part of an abandoned writing project series based on playing card fortune telling. queen of diamonds: a woman who loves to party and to gossip. a flirt. a very fair-haired woman.


End file.
